


人间PWP

by shaoshao99



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	人间PWP

芬姐打开宿舍大门的时候，七个乖孩子已经收拾完毕准备出门了，今天是团代的拍摄日子，不能迟到的。

“蔡徐坤还有王子异呢？”芬姐朝里面探探，“蔡徐坤又赖床？”

百分七连轴转了好几天，疲惫的不行，给她一个“你懂的”的眼神，然后就一个接一个上了保姆车。

七个，坐满了。

芬姐大手一挥：“你们先走，我来收拾他们两个。”

芬姐亲自收拾的结果就是蔡徐坤嗷嗷叫着被拎下床，顺带着旁边睡着的王子异也被踹了下去，浓眉大眼的乖宝宝不解地问：“发生了什么？地震了吗？”

然后蔡徐坤和王子异就行尸走肉般地洗漱完毕，被扔到了车上。

“芬姐，我们东西，化妆包都没拿啊！”  
蔡徐坤嘟着嘴表示不满，然后看到芬姐踩着她那个小高跟嗒嗒嗒地跑上楼。  
“姐姐我今天亲自接送你们，你们在车上给我等着，我上去给你们拿东西，小兔崽子，居然敢赖床，不知道这个代言我谈了多久吗——”  
面露凶相，把蔡徐坤吓得直接往王子异怀里躲。

两个人昨天晚上回的太晚了，因此都十分疲惫，被急着赶下床，也没画个妆搭个衣服什么的，蔡徐坤素着一张脸趴在王子异怀里，连脸上的小雀斑和下巴的沟痕都看得一清二楚。

“子异，你这个裤子，好像是我的……”蔡徐坤指了指，“这个花裤子不是我那个上衣的吗……”

“啊——”王子异这两天脑子也不行，像千百团棉絮在脑子里飘一样乱成一团，“可能早上出门太急了，花衬衫配花裤子……我……”

“来来来，趁没人，我们换过来，你跟我对调就行——”蔡徐坤作罢就要去扒王子异的裤子，“反正平时我们也换着穿。”

“诶？坤坤你等等——”王子异没想到蔡徐坤这么迅速，一只手已经扒上裤带，另一只手贴着他臀线做支撑点。

然后，俯下身的蔡徐坤，感觉自己纤细的手指捂着的地方像一块正在被浇筑的软土，变得滚烫发硬。

他红了红耳尖，低头轻笑一声，然后抬起那张即使不加粉饰也动人的脸：“怎么硬得这么快啊子异～”

王子异像是偷吃糖被人抓住的小孩，撇过脸：“我们昨天晚上不是……没做嘛……”

“也就一天没做嘛……”蔡徐坤仰起脸往他裤带上蹭，“做嘛做嘛……”

“别闹，坤坤，这是车上……待会芬姐就回来了……”王子异看了眼车窗外，由于窗户都贴着有色玻璃而且车库一片漆黑，悄然无声之下，竟显得有些阴森。

“有什么关系嘛……我们房间那么乱，芬姐肯定得找好久……”

“你还好意思说……”王子异低头无奈地笑了笑，托着蔡徐坤凑过来的腰身看他的眼睛。

那双眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。

蔡徐坤吻住了他的唇，像小鸡啄米一样捧着王子异的脸一下一下地亲，因着没有化妆，肌肤相亲的感觉伴着王子异身上的香味像音符一样刺激着他。

“子异……你是不是平时香水擦多了啊……好香……”蔡徐坤跨坐在王子异身上，在耳后嗅嗅，鼻尖蹭蹭，王子异痒的不行，把人一把揽到怀里。

“当心点……车里有点矮，小心碰到头……”

保姆车能做七个人，座位间已经算得上宽敞，但是两个一米八几的大男人坐在一起，四条腿交缠，蔡徐坤还喜欢蹭着王子异裤缝下的凸起向上挺身，激得王子异大张个腿一抬头就碰到了头。

“喔……那我低下来……”蔡徐坤嘟着嘴，小手扒着王子异的肩膀，双腿勾着搭在座位上，抬起头去勾王子异的舌头，身体呈现出好看的曲线。

王子异捧着蔡徐坤的脸，唾液勾着唾液，把唇舌完完全全地包在嘴里，银丝顺着唇角耷拉下来，被蔡徐坤抹掉继续吻住。

这样下去必定是不行的。

王子异再看了眼车库静悄悄的入口，托着蔡徐坤的屁股开始从脸颊往下亲。燥热的拥挤的无法伸展四肢的车厢内，每处的空气都像是挤满了催情剂和燃烧的火药，一被触摸就带着燃烧的火星和灼烧的温度。

蔡徐坤的T恤下摆被撩到了胸前，露出乳白色的腹肌和两颗鲜红如石榴籽的乳粒。

“坤坤不乖……这是我的T恤……”王子异俯身上去，右手摸着蔡徐坤光裸的后背，吻住了左边因着空气燥热被闷得发红的乳粒，轻舔舐弄，含糊不清，“还是我在巴黎……买的……”

蔡徐坤只觉得胸前被温润的地方包住，一下一下勾着自己嫩白的肌肤，肌肤下的血气似上往上涌，他伸手抱住王子异的脑袋，摸着他后脑勺柔软的头发。因为还没有抹发胶，揉的更加安心。

他舒服得喘不过气来，仰着头露出脖子青白色好看的曲线。又听到王子异说他偷穿自己的衣服，便有些生气。

“你还敢提……噢巴黎……”蔡徐坤随着王子异在后腰的抚摸向前挺身，“我怀念的哦是无话不说……”他装着唱腔，把王子异搞得哭笑不得。

“坤坤乖……”王子异安抚似地摸摸他腰间的软肉，嘴里含着他的乳肉轻轻吸吮，一路向下亲，亲到腹肌的时候，蔡徐坤觉得这姿势有些不舒服，他得向后靠着前排的椅背才能不被王子异的头撞到。

“不行……嗯……别亲那里……”蔡徐坤看着王子异卷下自己的裤子，连带着内裤褪到脚踝处，顺着自己的腹肌线向下滑，一下一下地吻着自己粉嫩的性器。

“……恩……”蔡徐坤感觉自己脸上要着起来了，肌肤地下炽热的分子顺着毛孔一个劲地网上冒，热气蹭地浮上来，挂满了他带着红晕的脸颊。

王子异含住了他，温暖的，热切的，包容的，带着些急躁地伸着唇舌，刮过性器的侧面，顺着轮廓一下一下地舔舐，蔡徐坤揪着他的衣服，一抬手便摸到了自己暴露在空气中的乳粒，不自觉地开始揉搓。

车内的温度达到了顶点。

突然，被扔到一边的手机响了，是王子异的手机，铃声是蔡徐坤的 I WANNA GET LOVE，蔡徐坤听着自己的声音一遍一遍地传过来，看过去王子异却无暇接，自己男朋友只是伸着手从作为底下摸出一盒面巾纸，抬起头给自己一个眼神。

大猪蹄子！

蔡徐坤愤愤地拿起王子异的手机，嘴巴里却止不住地蹦出那些羞耻的字符。

“喂?”

“小兔崽子，怎么是你接电话，子异呢？”

“子异——恩——子异去厕所了——恩——”  
带着呻吟和柔软尾音，蔡徐坤涨得发红，但是也不敢多说。

“你嗓子怎么了？是不是昨天晚上又吃周黑鸭了？不管啦，我找不到你们两个化妆包，你们扔哪了？还有那个你过敏药呢？”  
芬姐一连串的轰炸询问搞得正在发热发烫的蔡徐坤一头雾水，不知道先说什么。

“化妆包？好像在柜子里吧。过敏药在我床头啊……”

“服了你们，热了就开窗知道吗？要不然憋死，我还得找一会，你们给我乖乖的——”

啪得一声，蔡徐坤嗯掉了电话，扔掉了王子异的手机，随着王子异舔舐幅度和频率的加快，空气仿佛挤压着自己每寸的肌肤，岩浆一般炽热，向前涌进，带着急躁和热血，冲向了火山口。

蔡徐坤射了。

他低头看着王子异吐在纸巾里，又仔细地给自己擦拭干净，然后才问自己：“芬姐说什么？”

“啊……芬姐说还要一会……”高潮后的余热和舒适感使得蔡徐坤有些发晕，“她问我过敏药什么的……”

“你今天是不是又忘记拿过敏药了。”王子异想起蔡徐坤这两天在外奔波，皱着眉头，发现现在空气里混着精液的味道，又有些不适，“要不然我们开点窗透风吧……”

“不要……”蔡徐坤急忙往前一坐，“声音会透出去的……”

“这里又没人——”

“没人也不行！”

小男友气得嘴鼓鼓的，像是小松鼠在吃栗子，可爱地不行。

“好好好不行，不行。”王子异关上了车窗，发现蔡徐坤正埋在自己脖子里剥自己的裤子。

“子异你别穿我裤子了，我的裤子你穿了老紧绷着……”蔡徐坤手起手落，利索地把王子异的裤子和内裤一起褪到膝盖，然后跨坐在他身上，用自己的穴口磨着他硬得发烫的性器马眼，“快进来。”

王子异看着坐在自己身上的蔡徐坤，他裸白的身子亮得发光。

他轻笑一声，霎那间，流光照到他身上，他抬眼，眼底露出些戏谑和较真来，那种仔细又有些咄咄逼人的生冷，蔡徐坤也从没见过。

 

两个人知道，芬姐正在他们房间翻箱倒柜，但是两个人也不知道，芬姐翻着翻着翻到了王子异藏在柜子底下的箱子。

那是一个纸板箱，上面还贴着快递信息。

“要看吗？不能看！万一里面有过敏药怎么办？还是看吧！”  
一番心理斗争以后，芬姐打开了那个箱子，一盒一盒的圆形硅胶制品露在眼前，上面“冈本”两个大字赫然醒目。

“这也没什么啊……他们两个成年人有点性生活……”芬姐安慰着自己，下一秒她就看到了安全套旁边的润滑剂。

“这个……说不定没开封……”  
她低头一看，只剩一半了。

“……”  
芬姐抱拳站在柜子前，查看着箱子上面的寄件人信息。

“周锐？？？”  
那种惊吓伴随着惊愕，又伴随着一点点的惊喜，还有探查到真相顺带着连线人都查出来的彩蛋感，充斥了她的脑袋。

“我好像发现了什么……”  
她无奈地扶住额头，原来这两个孩子好到这种境地了呀。

 

这边，芬姐已经无心拿东西了，那边，蔡徐坤和王子异却在争吵要不要做润滑。

“疯了吗坤坤？直接进去你待会怎么拍照啊？一字开？”王子异面不改色地说着荤话，托着蔡徐坤的臀部，像伸手指进去扩张。

“来不及了，你直接进来嘛～又不是没试过～”蔡徐坤打掉王子异的手，直接握住他硬得发烫、矗立挺着的性器，对着它就直接坐了上去。

“操！”  
蔡徐坤的五官歪了，不知道是疼歪的还是爽歪的，反正在王子异看来，那张精致俏丽的脸有一瞬间变得扭曲了，带着自己突然进入顶弄的快感和委屈。

“坤……”王子异摸着他的脸，一下一下吻着他的唇，有些心疼地说，“你慢点啊你……”

“王子异你敢退出来你今天别跟我一起睡！”看着王子异作势要退出来，蔡徐坤急得就是一个坐起，极致的甬道包裹着滚烫又熟悉的，男朋友的性器，热切又温暖的感觉。

“嘶……”  
狭窄又低矮的空间内，有着肌肤摩擦，交叉生热的窘迫感。蔡徐坤的汗水顺着肌肤滴在王子异的腿上，如果你从王子异的视线望过去，娇嫩肌肤的美人摆动着腰肢，精瘦的身体连着嫩白的臀肉在昏暗在空气中闪着青银的光。

那样的光，混着王子异炽热又猛烈的视线，像是人间少有的美景。

蔡徐坤的腰很细，肉很软，所以王子异捏住了。蔡徐坤的肌肤像浸了水的豆腐一样漂亮，所以王子异盯着看了许久。蔡徐坤两条腿又细又长，勾着自己的腰像是吸铁石一样紧紧抓住，所以王子异摸着人脚踝轻轻揉搓。

然后蔡徐坤不动了，他的后穴紧紧吸着王子异的坚挺，肠壁像是吸盘一样包裹着这个外来入侵者，眼睛眯着，像是两道光照在王子异身上，上上下下地，他的手扶在王子异胸前，葱白的指尖被王子异抓住，后者声音哽咽地问：“怎么不动了？”

“不是你让我别动的嘛。”蔡徐坤轻笑，“那你动呗～”

王子异挺起身，换了个深入的姿势，挺着蔡徐坤陡然升高的音量，抱着人直直的吻上去，不放过任何一个角落：“那你难受就咬我。”

 

王子异动了，如果这才能称之为动。  
是情动，也是欲动，情色伴随着欲望，化作捏着蔡徐坤腰间的那双手，嘴里吞噬的那些呜咽和口水，都是情欲下流淌的小溪。湿润的后穴和紧紧交缠的身躯，也是情欲下躁动的山脉。

人间是这样组成的，有欲望，有胆量，有交缠，也有畏惧。但这一切，在这狭小的空间里，只能化成喘息声，轻声而断断续续的，是蔡徐坤的喘息，猛烈而长久的，是王子异的喘息。

在这黑暗的车厢里，椅背是人间的基石，椅垫是人间的情趣，就连被扔到一旁的手机都是人间的稚物。

而这一切，都不如王子异和蔡徐坤的情欲，都不如王子异捏着蔡徐坤的腰一直发力，性器顶在肠壁最里面，顶得蔡徐坤直冒白液。

王子异的性器是蔡徐坤所喜欢的，在这人间，他最熟悉又亲热的物件，他带着王子异温柔表面不同的勇猛和自己男朋友熟悉的气息。

你要说那气息，可能是他用的香水，可能是蔡徐坤自己的味道。因为两个人实在是太过熟悉，就连做爱和交合都是那样契合。

如果这狭小的车厢尚不能被称为人间，只是这欲望发生的太过偶然，又因与你发生了情动，再昏暗无光的地方，也能称之为人间。

猛烈又急促的进攻，带着最顶端发力的新鲜感，撞击着蔡徐坤柔软的腰肢。不仅是甬道，还有不停流着水的后穴，渗着白液的前段，都让王子异轻笑起来。

“坤坤这么快又硬了？”  
好男人王子异从旁边拿起面巾纸，  
“射给我，这里，如果在衣服上，待会要看出来的。”

然后他拥紧了自己的男朋友，右手不停地给他顺毛，粉嫩的性器很快变得涨红坚挺，王子异热切地吻上去，吻掉蔡徐坤下巴的口水，吻掉蔡徐坤双颊的汗水。

他也没忘了，吻掉蔡徐坤眼角因生理需求而挤出的泪水，他晶莹的眼睛里，透着棕色的自己，也透着自己的汗和欲望。

 

 

蔡徐坤射的时候，是甬道急剧收缩顺带着温度上升，像是火山口爆发的岩浆带着空气也变得灼烧起来。灼烧的空气还带着汗水和精液的味道，无法透气的车厢内瞬间火烧一片。

急剧的温度和舒适的紧致，王子异被蔡徐坤夹射了。白色的精液顺着蔡徐坤的穴口流下来，混着汗液滴在王子异腿上。王子异抱紧了自己小男友，给了他一个安慰又温暖的吻，顺着嘴唇噗嗤一下，又顺着他的唇舌轻轻舔舐。

蔡徐坤靠着王子异结实的胸肌，用指尖开始画圈圈，性爱结束后的畅快感给人带来一丝疲倦，又带着一种活力，他的余光瞄到窗外的手机屏幕的光亮，耳尖地听到了脚步声。

“快，芬姐来了……”

 

 

芬姐打开保姆车门的时候，闻到了一股奇怪的味道，她看着王子异的裤子似乎与之前的不同，又不敢往脑海里揣测的方向想，只好把化妆包和过敏药扔给两个人。

“你们自己画吧，姐姐我来开车。”

刚刚拉上裤链的王子异看着蔡徐坤朝自己眨眨眼，偷着乐，便拿起过敏药给他的脖子细细地涂，清凉的过敏药带着一股子药香，那种炽热的岩浆味被化解了。

蔡徐坤安心地躺在男朋友怀里，玩着王子异的手指，那双手骨骼分明，又瘦长有力，他嗅着空气中两个人的味道，侧过脸闭上了眼睛。

 

如果这一切被称之为人间，那有你的地方，便是天上人间。

 

-

* 李煜：流水落花春去也，天上人间。


End file.
